battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
LA-AT Gunship
/Alliance Assault Craft | type=Shuttle (SWBFII) Gunship (SWBFI) | aff=*Galactic Republic *Anti-Troopers *Rebel Alliance | complement= | systems= | crew='6' 1 Pilot, 2 gunners and 3 passengers }} The LA-AT/i Gunship, formally known as the Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry Gunship or colloquially known as the Republic Assault Gunship, is an aerial gunship and infantry transport for the Galactic Republic. It was later recommissioned as part of the Rebel Alliance's meagre forces as the Alliance Assault Craft. It has many different slots that can each hold one person. This means that the ship will re-heal very quickly if it is full of pilot class units. It has a lot of health in the first place, making it a force to be reckoned with. Almost every unit has a gun, making this ship very deadly to foes. The best feature of this ship, however, is the fact that it acts as a spawn point if parked in the enemy hangar. This is very nice, but you will need a lot of pilots to heal the ship with their fusion cutters while it is in the enemy hangar. (Equivalent- Sentinel-class Landing Craft , Alliance Assault Craft) Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Maps *Bespin: Platforms *Geonosis: Spire *Kashyyyk: Islands *Kamino: Tipoca City (beta version) (modded map only) *Utapau: Sinkhole (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Mygeeto: War-torn City (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Coruscant: Jedi Temple (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Kamino: Cloning Facility (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *All Elite Sqadron Maps *All Battlefront 2 Space Maps Trivia *The Clone Gunships role in SWBFII space maps is out of place. A gunship is an attack craft for planetary atmospheres, a better choice for a Republic Shuttle would be the Nu-class or the Theta-class Shuttles. *In the Star Wars universe, LA-AT/i Gunships are affectionately known as "Lartys" by various Republic clone troopers. *The Rebel Alliance LA-AT uses a slightly different skin to the Republic one. *In Star Wars: Battlefront I the LA-AT gunship has 6 crew with green laser bolts but in Star Wars: Battlefront II it only has 4 crews and with blue laser bolts *The Anti-Troopers used two LA-AT's in an attempt to defeat the Galactic Empire. *In Battlefront II, the gunship's wing lasers do not fire. *Perhaps the one of the largest differance between the LA-AT on Battlefront I and the LA-AT in Battlefront II is the fact that when the vehicle takes off, the blastdoors do not shut. In Battlefront II, this is probably due to its usage as a space vehicle and the blastdoors act like airlocks. Replacements In space the LA-AT/i would be better replaced by either the Nu or Theta class shuttles. Nu-Class.png|The Nu-class Assault Shuttle would be the best option to replace the LAAT in space. Theta-Class.png| The Theta-class Shuttle would also be good. RM-09.png|RM-09 Rebel Transport would be perfect for the Rebel Alliance in space. Gallery LAAT Multi-View.png Republic_Gunship.png|My 3D model of the LA-AT/i By Chance.Purvis. LA-ATgunship.jpg|A custom LAAT/i Gunship flies over the Kashyyyk: Islands. La-at.jpg|A LAAT/i in space battle. LAATReb.png|A Rebel Alliance LAAT. Droid Marine.JPG|A LA-AT/i in a enemy hangar. 1090955250.jpg|A Republic Gunship. Original geonosis map 1.jpg|A LA-AT/i on geonosis. LAAT.jpg|Two LAATs over Geonosis. Star-wars-battlefront-20040714041924197 thumb .jpg|A gunship burning on Kamino. LAATc_TCW.jpg|A variant of the LAAT (the LAAT/c) commonly known as the Republic Dropship, which is designed to carry AT-TEs. Gunship.jpg|A Gunship over geonosis. Battle.jpg|A LA-AT/i Gunship landing during the battle of Utapau. Links *Back to Vehicles Category:Galactic Republic Vehicles Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Gunships / Shuttles Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era